


Three years!? Seriously!?

by madiv951



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Derek actually talks for once, Derek is still the alpha, Derek learns to talk to Stiles, Erica is the best, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Frosting, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Its Erica's fault, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Panic Attacks, Shower Sex, Stiles is annoyed that everyone else has someone, The pack goes clubbing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, derek saves the day, major fluff, the pack is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiv951/pseuds/madiv951
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really is all Erica’s fault. If she hadn’t told Stiles that she has been paying attention to how Derek’s scent changed when he is with Stiles, he would still be in ignorant bliss. Not trying to drown out the fucking perfect werewolf with cheap beer and cripplingly loud music at The Jungle. </p><p> </p><p>A.K.A. Stiles gets really drunk and some dude tries to take advantage of him. Derek swoops in and saves the day. Stiles learns a lot about Derek... More than he thought he ever would. </p><p>*****THIS HAS ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THE PLOT. IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, KEEP SCROLLING. THANK YOU. PLEASE PROTECT YOURSELF.*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Again.... This has attempted rape. If this is a trigger issue for you, please do not read it. I love when people read my stories, but if it is going to hurt you in any way, hit the back button right now. Thank you!

It really is all Erica’s fault. If she hadn’t told Stiles that she has been paying attention to how Derek’s scent changed when he is with Stiles, he would still be in ignorant bliss. Not trying to drown out the fucking perfect werewolf with cheap beer and cripplingly loud music at The Jungle.

               

                _The pack is lingering in Derek’s loft, like they do after every pack meeting. Stiles and Scott ordered pizza, all of the betas complaining about being starving. The pizza had disappeared in a couple minutes, a movie playing in the background. Now, pack cuddles were taking place, everyone but Derek tangled on the floor._

 _“Deeeerrrreeeekkkk. Isn’t the point of pack cuddles to bring the pack closer together? Isn’t the alpha the most important part of the pack?” Stiles rambles on from his spot wedged between Scott and Isaac. He may or may not totally want to cuddle the crap out of Derek, but that’s beside the point. Pack cuddles are for the_ whole _pack. Erica snickers from under Boyd’s arm and sticks her tongue out at Stiles._

_After about five minutes of Stiles repeating Derek’s name (he’s stubborn, everyone knows that), Derek growls and flops down over the top of all of his betas and humans. Lydia threatens him after he gets too close to messing up her hair. Scott growls when Derek’s elbow knocks him upside the head. Isaac lets out an “oof” when Derek’s muscled legs flop across him, almost on his face. Stiles says absolutely nothing as Derek’s crotch lands right across his stomach. Erica makes another noise before Stiles reaches over and smacks the top of her head._

_“Guys, we should go out as a pack. It’ll be fun. We can all get into Jungle since we know the people that work there. Or I bet Danny could get us in.” Derek growls and the vibrations go straight through Stiles. “You never have any fun Derek. You need to let loose. Get drunk on a little wolfsbane-spiked beer. Dance with someone. Jesus…” Erica has always been the mouthiest beta, except Stiles, but he’s human and doesn’t have the instinct to obey Derek._

_“I think it’s a good idea. We are getting too used to just sitting around and watching stupid movies,” Isaac pipes up, pushing his face into Cora’s neck when she gets too far away. Derek growls again, but this time it sounds like an acknowledgement more than a threat._

_“Alright. We’ll go next weekend. Saturday night?” The pack sounds its approval of the plan. Stiles says nothing. He does not approve. Not one bit. Every pack member, human or wolf, has a person. Scott has Allison, Erica has Boyd, Isaac has Cora, and Lydia has Jackson. Then there is Stiles. Lonely, single, virgin Stiles. And Derek. Perfect, sculpted, Greek God Derek. Who would rather growl and rip Stiles’ throat out with his teeth than even think about going on a date with mouthy, annoying human._

_When the movie ends, the pack disentangles itself and goes its separate ways. Scott and Allison leave with Lydia and Jackson. Isaac and Cora go upstairs to do god knows what. Erica tugs Stiles outside, into the hall and taps her foot at him, arms crossed. So Stiles doesn’t want to go to a gay bar to get hit on by guys that are way too old to be there. Who’d blame him?_

_“Are you stupid or something?” Stiles just glares at her, not understanding where her insults are coming from. “Are you doing to ask Derek to come with you to Jungle, or are you just going to wallow about your apparently unrequited feelings for a certain broody alpha?” Stiles opens his mouth, but can’t think of anything to say, so he shuts it again. Why would he ask Derek to come with him when Derek barely tolerates him? Erica just has a sick sense of humor._

_“Erica, that’s not funny. I told you that because Scott would just be weirded out and Lydia would say I’m an idiot. If you could work on not making it completely obvious, that would be great…” Stiles doesn’t need Derek to know about his major crush. Things are weird enough as it is._

_“I know you are human, but you should smell him when he’s around you. His scent goes all sweet and sticky. It’s gross actually. Nobody else pays attention to it, but I have for your sake.” For his sake? What does she mean? “Jesus Stiles. I know you are hyper and kind of oblivious to detail, but Derek has it bad for you. He snaps at everyone who challenges him. Including Lydia. But never you. He just listens to what you have to say. He always ends up next to you at pack stuff. He touches you as much as his betas, which is weird for a human. Just ask him out before I do it for you. Boyd! Let’s get going!” She turns on her heel and Boyd meanders after her._

_“Ugggghhhhhh.” Stiles runs his hands through his hair, exasperated. He would too have noticed if Derek had become more tolerant and touchy around him. Derek pokes his head out the loft door and asks if Stiles is okay, which only makes Stiles more irritated. He stomps back inside and tries to formulate a plan so he won’t run his mouth and embarrass himself in front of the alpha. “So, why don’t you want to go to Jungle with us?”_

_“Let’s see. Do I, a twenty-five year-old, want to go to a club with a bunch of eighteen year olds to get super drunk and be wildly irresponsible?” Since when did Derek start using so many words at one time? Weird. “It just doesn’t sound like fun to me.”_

_“Let me guess, you’d rather stay home and read a book or growl at things?” Stiles bumps his shoulder into Derek’s and ducks his head, suddenly blushing at the contact. Derek growls, but shoves back._ Just ask him to go with you Stiles. Just do it. _“Uh… So…” Derek turns to look at Stiles and the impossible brownish-green of his eyes makes the words catch in Stiles’ throat. His heart leaps a little when Derek leans on the counter, bringing him that much closer to Stiles’ face. “I… uh… I’m gonna go…” Stiles chokes out and he runs for it before the wolf can pick up on the change in his scent or the uptick of his heart._

_So, yes, mission “ask Derek Hale out” was a total fail and now he is running for his life and his dignity. Just his damn luck. Ugh._

 

                The bathroom lights are far too bright for how drunk he is. That’s weird. He doesn’t remember drinking all that much. He must have lost track. He’s not driving, so he can’t bring himself to care. Stumbling to pee for what seems like the seventeenth time tonight, he tries to stop the stall from spinning so goddamn fast. If he had just had the guts to go through with the whole thing and ask Derek out like Erica told him to, he’d be here with him and wouldn’t be searching for someone to distract him for a few hours.

                The music is still loud enough to rattle his ribs, but there seems to be more people than he remembers from five minutes ago. Wait… Was that five minutes ago? How long was he in the bathroom? Whatever. The thought is stomped out as a particularly attractive guy saunters past him. All broad shoulders and dark hair. So he has a type, sue him. He follows the guy to the bar and slumps down onto the stool next to him.

                “Hi,” Stiles shouts, putting on his best I’m-totally-not-shitfaced smile. Stiles’ efforts are rewarded with a dazzling smile and an offer to buy him a drink. Some little alarm goes off in the back of his head telling him to start drinking water, but it is drown out by the strong hand that comes to rest on his knee. Stiles accepts his drink and Mystery Dude (Stiles likes the nick-name. Leave him alone) asks Stiles something that he doesn’t really catch, but nods anyway. He tugs Stiles onto the dance floor and before the next down-beat, this mystery man is flush against his back. His hands are a vice on Stiles’ hips and, yup, there is definitely something poking him back there. Great. Stiles just wanted someone to dance with and maybe make out some. He did not need someone’s hard-on jabbing him while they danced.

                Stiles humors the guy and dances with him for the rest of the song before shoving away and making an excuse about having to pee. Which isn’t entirely a lie. Mystery Dude doesn’t look too happy, but lets him go. Thinking he’s free from the weirdo, Stiles goes back to the bar to find another prospective make-out buddy.

                “Thought you said you were going to the bathroom!” He nearly jumps out of his skin as Mystery Dude shouts in his ear. “Let’s get out of here.” This guy is a hell of a lot bigger than Stiles and easily wraps an arm around him, all but picking him up and carrying him toward the door.

                “Dude, no. I don’t want to. Let me go.” Stiles tries to twist out of his grip, but his hand just tightens on his hip. Yeah, that’s totally going to be a bruise tomorrow. Awesome. “Hey, stop!”

                “Not that easy, sweetheart.” As they get to the door, the bouncer gives Stiles a concerned look and he is about to ask for help when Mystery Dude’s hand moves to shove his face into his chest. “He always gets like this when he’s drunk. Never wants to leave.” The bouncer shrugs and Stiles silently wishes the plague on his family. No one outside is paying attention to the boy that is getting drug against his will to some weirdo’s car. They get to the corner of the club, near an alley and a spike of fear sobers Stiles up a bit. Turning his head just slightly, he sinks his teeth into his toned pec. “Ouch! Bitch!” He grabs a hold of Stiles’ hair and yanks him away. “Some just don’t know how to behave like good boys. Guess I’ll have to teach you, huh?” At this, Stiles is shoved into the brick of the alleyway and trapped with his large muscled body.

                His heart feels like it is about to drop out of his chest. He feels like he can’t breathe, but is breathing too much at the same time. Stiles’ wrists are enclosed in one of his hands and shoved behind his back, trapping them against the wall. His hand then moves to cover Stiles’ mouth. Again, he uses his teeth in an attempt to throw him and get away. He is only met with a hard slap to his left cheek.

                “Some bitches never learn, do they?” he growls in his ear, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine. And not the good kind. The hand is replaced over his mouth as the man's lips graze over his ear. He lets out a small noise. “Shhh, baby. The quieter you are, the easier this will be.” A tear leaks out of the corner of Stiles’ eye as fingers skim over his zipper and up the inside of his thigh. “You gonna be good and quiet for me, baby?” He goes back to Stiles’ neck and he feels his teeth sharp on his skin. His hand moves away from Stiles’ mouth, to tug off the flannel and t-shirt Stiles picked out tonight.

                Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles catches someone walking past the alley. As usual, his mouth moves before his brain can register what to do.

                “HELP ME!!” Mystery Dude glares at him, absolutely feral. He hits Stiles again, across the same cheek. Luckily, the person heard him and is sprinting his way.

                “Get the hell off of him!” Stiles knows that voice, but can't place it over the sound of his heart beat in his ears. The weight against his front is suddenly gone and he slumps to the ground, not able to keep himself up. Stiles’ am vaguely aware of the sounds of a fight near him, but all he can do is try not to hyperventilate and go into a panic attack.

                How much time passes, he has no idea. At some point, a figure squats in front of him. A rough hand moves to his jaw and he instinctively flinches away. The hand smoothes over Stiles’ neck and pulls on his chin until his head is forced up. A very familiar, very growly face meets his.

                “Derek?” A small smile pulls at the corner of Derek's mouth. He doesn’t know what it is about Derek being here, but the emotional block Stiles had is suddenly gone and sobs start to shake through him. Derek wraps his leather jacket around Stiles’ shoulders and pulls him to his feet.

                “You’re okay. You’re safe. He can never hurt you again. I promise. It’s okay.” His voice is soft and persistent in Stiles’ ear as he walks him to the Camaro. Before Derek lets him into the car, he pushes his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck, on the side without the fresh bruises. In the passenger seat of Derek’s car, his tears dry up and leave numbness behind. Stiles leans against the window, the coolness relieving some of the pain from his surely bruised cheek. Derek’s hand finds his and when he flinches away, he just gives him a small apologetic look and lets Derek’s fingers entangle with his.

 

                Unlocking the front door, Stiles lets Derek in, knowing he won’t leave until he is 100% sure Stiles will be okay.

                “I’ll be okay. You can go.”

                “Don’t give me that. I know you aren’t okay. And that is totally fine. I would never expect you to be anything near fine after what just happened.” Stiles just glares at him, feeling utterly helpless and weak. He shouldn’t have needed Derek’s help. He should have known better. He should have known what that guy had planned before he accepted that drink. God, how stupid can he be? Derek pushes him to his room with a hand at the small of his back. “Come on, get changed. I’ll wait outside.” Stiles wants to tell him that it’s fine for him to stay, but somehow he knows he wouldn’t anyway.

                Dressed in pajamas and a fluffy sweatshirt, he lets Derek back into his room. He looks at Stiles with so much regret that he has to look away before he starts to cry again. Stiles is pulled to his chest as he presses a kiss to the top of his head.

                “I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’m so sorry.” Stiles pushes him away, not wanting anymore pity that he knows  he’ll get with every single person he tells.

                “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not some wounded animal. So what? Some guy groped me when I didn’t want him to. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before. It’s not a big deal. I’d like to go to sleep now, if that’s okay with you.” Derek looks hurt, a small growl rumbling through him, and Stiles immediately regrets snapping at him. He possibly saved Stiles’ life. Who knows what would have happened, had he not walked by the alley at that moment. “I’m sorry… I’m just going to my default of pretending like nothing happened…”

                “I’ll get going. Let you sleep.” Derek shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks at the floor with his shoe. “Text me tomorrow, so I know you’re okay?” Stiles nods as he turns off the light and opens the door. Panic rises quickly in Stiles’ chest as soon as the darkness surrounds him.

                “Derek?” He hates the way his voice shakes so completely. “Can you stay? I don’t think me being alone right now is the best idea…” Without a word, Derek toes out of his sneakers and tugs off his jeans. Stiles holds the comforter up and he slides in. Stiles curls into his chest and breathes in the mix of his deodorant and cologne. His hand trails up Stiles’ back and he has to fight the instinct to flinch away from the touch. Concentrating on Derek’s smell, he lets it calm him. Mystery Dude smelled like whiskey and sweat. Derek smells like the woods and fresh air. He takes gulps of air and tries to fight off the tears that are scratching at the back of his throat. Stiles’ resolve is broken when Derek presses a kiss to his forehead. These tears are quiet; save for the few shaky breathes he takes. Derek just runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair and smoothes a hand over his back.

                Derek’s breathing eventually evens out and his hand stops moving, letting Stiles know he is asleep.

                Stiles doesn’t sleep. Derek’s rhythmic breathing keeps him calm through the night, but he is never relaxed enough to let sleep overtake him. At what time, he’s not sure, but Derek wakes up and yawns. He rubs his cheek against the top of Stiles’ head and sighs. Stiles waits for him to ask if he’s okay, but he stays quiet. Stiles shifts to look up at him and Derek flashes a small smile. The most Stiles can give him is a quick turn-up of one corner of his mouth.

                “How are you doing?” All Stiles does is shrug, not trusting words just yet. “Did you get some rest?” He shakes his head and feels Derek sigh. Knowing that he won’t get up until Stiles does, he move to sit up. As soon as he does, an ache in his hips brings everything from last night back to the front of his mind. Stiles’ sweatshirt hits the floor as he stands to look in the mirror.

                He counts fifteen bruises dotting his skin. Five on each hip from Mystery Dude’s fingers. Two on his neck and two on his chest from his teeth. One across his right cheek from his hand. He hears Derek quietly say his name, but ignores him. Stiles’ fingers press at each bruise, testing how deep they go. The one on his cheek hurts the most and will take the longest to heal. Smiling causes an ache across the left side of his face, but he doesn’t see himself smiling too much in the near future, so it doesn’t matter. Derek tugs on his wrist and Stiles returns to the bed. Derek pushes his face into the junction between Stiles’ neck and his shoulder.

                “You don’t smell like you…” Derek’s voice has a slight whine behind it. It isn’t a sound Stiles ever wants to hear again. He makes Stiles lay on his back so that he can check the bruises for himself. Derek starts with the one on Stiles’ cheek, sweeping his thumb lightly over his skin. He follows the light touch with an even lighter kiss. Moving to the two on Stiles’ neck, Stiles struggles to hold himself still when Derek presses his lips to the marks. He still lets out a strangled breath, flashing back to the dark alley not twelve hours ago. Derek runs his nose along Stiles’ neck, scenting and apologizing for scaring him. When he moves to the hand prints on his hips, Stiles lets out a breath, but for an entirely different reason. Derek makes a move to cover the mark on Stiles’ right hip with his hand, but he catches Derek’s wrist before he can.

                “Don’t. I don’t want to associate your hands with the marks.” Derek nods and presses a kiss to each of Stiles’ hip bones. “Derek…” He picks up his head and blinks at Stiles. “Is that all you’re gonna do while you’re down there?” Derek just sighs and pulls himself back up to Stiles’ face. “Rude.”

                “Are you hungry?” Stiles’ stomach growls in response and he lets out a small giggle, nodding. “I’m glad you are smiling.” Derek noses at Stiles’ throat again, being careful to be on the side without the bruises. “Come on. Let’s go get breakfast.”

                “Can I take a shower first?” Derek nods and lets Stiles clamber off the bed.

 

                The warm water helps to relax Stiles as he scrubs away everything from last night. He might scrub a little too hard, leaving his skin pink and irritated. Stiles knows that Derek could smell Mystery Dude on him last night and the thought makes his skin crawl until he scrubs himself over again.

                With a towel draped around his waist, he pokes at the bruises on his neck and tries not to throw up at the memories they bring back. He’ll have to ask Lydia how to use make-up to cover them up. There is no way in hell he is going to explain what happened to anyone other than maybe Scott or Erica. His phone rings and he flinches, knowing it’ll be the sheriff.

                “Hi, dad…” Stiles takes a deep breath, preparing for the onslaught of angry accusations and condemnations for being irresponsible from his dear old dad. “Alright, look. Before you start in on how irresponsible it was to sneak into Jungle, it wasn’t my idea. I got drug along with the pack. Not my fault. And I am almost twenty now, so I shouldn’t really get in any trouble…”

                “Stiles…” Wait… Why did his dad sound concerned? Shouldn’t he be angry? “I read the police report… They still need a statement from you before they can charge the bastard with anything… Please tell me Scott is there with you. I don’t want you to be alone. I can’t get off until tonight…” Oh shit… His dad would know about the whole thing… Damnnit…

                “Derek is here. He is the one that stopped whoever that guy was last night and stayed with me. He is making breakfast right now. Scott doesn’t know yet, but I’ll tell him. I know he’s gonna be pissed.” His dad sighs through the phone, but surprisingly doesn’t comment on Derek spending the night. Hmmm.

                “Alright, I have to go, son. I’m glad that you are safe and have someone to protect you. Give Derek my thanks and I will see you for dinner. I love you.” Something catches in the back of Stiles’ throat as he croaks out an ‘I love you, dad’ and hangs up. Stiles moves back to his bedroom and sits on his bed, hair still dripping slightly. There is a soft knock on the door as tears start to roll down Stiles’ cheeks again. He shouldn’t feel as pathetic as he does. Guys cry all the time, right?

                “Stiles? Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe. I’m going to make sure of that. No one will ever hurt you again.” Derek’s words swirl around Stiles and make him want to cry even harder. He falls into Derek’s embrace, shaking slightly and trying to breathe normally. Derek waits until the sobbing stops to move away and grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Stiles wishes he could smile when Derek closes his eyes and turns around to let Stiles change. Stiles makes a small noise and Derek turns back around, pulling Stiles to his chest and scenting him.

                Eventually, Stiles calms back down and Derek is able to pull away without Stiles’ heart jumping in panic. He smoothes his hand over Stiles’ jaw and pulls him downstairs to where eggs, bacon, and toast are waiting on a plate at the table. Stiles mutters a thanks and pokes at the food. His stomach is telling him to scarf down every last crumb, but he can’t bring himself to eat. Derek makes his way through his own plate of food and watches Stiles carefully.

                “Stiles, you need to eat. I know you probably don’t want to, but please? Do it for me?” Derek gives him a small smile that he has never seen before. A little bit of the weight that has been sitting on Stiles’ chest since last night disappears as he realizes that smile is only for him.

 

                The two of them end up on the couch, Stiles tucked carefully against Derek’s side as to get maximum contact. Derek picks some random movie on daytime television and quickly runs upstairs to grab the fluffy comforter off of Stiles’ bed. For some reason, having something fluffy and warm to hide in makes Stiles feel that much safer.

                Part way through the movie (neither of them really know what it is about yet), the main girl goes to a bar with her friends. Some guy hits on her and she tries to shrug him off, but he is persistent, pushing her against a wall and kissing up her neck. Stiles tries to just sit through it, but something constricts in his chest and he feels the tell-tale signs of a panic attack forming. Derek must realize what is going on or picks up on his rapidly increasing heartbeat because he shuts off the TV and wraps Stiles tightly in the blanket and his arms.

                “I am so sorry Stiles… I should have picked a movie that we knew… It didn’t even occur to me that something like that would happen… I’m so sorry…” Derek falls quiet and tries to keep the quaking Stiles in his arms from getting any more panicked than he already is.

                “Derek… Please… Keep talking…” The soft rumble of Derek’s voice makes it feel like Stiles can breathe just a little bit easier. He hugs Derek tighter and tries to focus on the sound of Derek talking instead of the panic trying to crush his chest.

                “Okay… Um… I’m really sorry that this happened to you. I should have been there to protect you. It’s my job as the alpha to protect my pack and I failed for the countless time. Someone in my pack is always getting hurt. I can’t keep you all safe. I don’t know how. I didn’t have anyone to learn all of this from. I wish I didn’t screw up with all of you. Especially you, Stiles. I royally screwed up with you. I knew that I shouldn’t have let the mouthy, hyper human get under my skin. You were so young and I kept myself away. You deserve to have a choice in how you spend your life. You deserve to date different people before finding the one that is perfect for you. The problem is… I knew you were perfect for me… So I pushed you away and made you think I hated you. All my wolf wanted to do was claim you as my mate and never let you near anyone else. But I fought it because you deserve to have the choice. I couldn’t take that from you. And I couldn’t let myself think that someone as amazing and smart as you could ever want to spend their life with me. Then when you were talking to me after the pack meeting and I could smell it on you. I could smell what you felt for me. But then you ran… And I thought that maybe you didn’t want to feel the way you did. But I had to know, so I went to Jungle to find you and I smelled you. But all I could smell was panic and fear and sadness. I wanted to kill whoever was making you smell like that. Then I saw you and it was all I could do not to rip that fucking bastard limb from limb for doing that to you. For even being near you… I’m so sorry, Stiles…” Derek was talking so fast that he didn’t even realize that a third through his little rant, Stiles had stopped panicking and began to listen intently. Derek looks at Stiles with a mixture of guilt and sadness.

                “How long?” Derek looks confused. Not as confused as Stiles feels. This whole time, he has been pining over this stupid, emotionally constipated werewolf who he thought hated him. When really, the stupid werewolf was pining for him, too. He could have been having crazy werewolf sex this whole time! What the hell?! “How long?!”

                “Since you first saved my life… In Deaton’s office when Kate shot me…”

                “WE COULD HAVE BEEN HAVING SEX FOR THREE YEARS?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” Stiles roars, flailing around as much as the blanket and Derek’s tight hold on him will allow. “All this time… I thought that you were pushing me into walls because you wanted to eat me… But you… Well, I guess you did want to eat me, just not in the way that I thought…” Derek groans and Stiles just laughs. “Was there something about mates in the longest Derek Hale rant in the history of ever?” Derek rolls his eyes and the tips of his ears turn red. That _totally_ doesn’t make Stiles want to chew on them.

                “Uh… Yeah, there was. I didn’t really think you’d be listening all that closely…” Yup, Derek Hale is blushing right before Stiles’ eyes and it is quickly becoming his new favorite look on Derek. “I meant what I said, about you having a choice? My wolf has picked you, but you don’t have to pick me. You can go on living your life. You can go back to college and date as many people as you want. I will get ove…” Stiles can’t even believe that Derek is trying to push him away already, so he shuts him up the only way he can think of at the moment. By crashing his mouth into Derek’s.

                Derek’s lips are soft and warm and pliant. He easily takes over control of the kiss, Stiles still being relatively inexperienced even after a few partners in college. The kiss quickly turns filthy, all teeth and tongue. Stiles can’t help the pathetic whine that escapes him when Derek nips at his lip for the first time. Derek takes advantage of Stiles’ noise and pushes his tongue even further into his mouth. The kiss is only broken because Stiles feels like he is about to pass out, from lack of oxygen or blood flowing through his brain. He’s not sure which. Derek moves to bite and suck at Stiles’ neck. Any remaining blood in his brain rushes south so fast the room spins and he has to cling to Derek’s shoulders so he won’t be thrown off by the motion. A low growl vibrates through Derek’s chest.

                “Stiles… If you want to stop, you need to tell me before I don’t have control over my wolf anymore…” Stiles simply throws him an _As if_ look and hauls him back in for another mind-melting kiss. He blinks and Derek has him flipped and splayed out across the couch.

                “My only complaint is that this couch isn’t very comfortable and we should go upstairs.” Derek growls and bares his teeth. That really shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Does he have some threat kink thing? Weird. Stiles apparently waits too long to move because Derek just picks him up and slings him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. If anyone asks, the sound that comes out of Stiles is totally 100% manly. “How do you do that? It’s like I weigh nothing… But I’m not complaining, just enjoying the view,” Stiles rambles, giving Derek’s ass a swift smack and laughing when the wolf’s steps stutter slightly. He feels Derek turn his head towards his thigh and then there is a sharp pain. “Ouch! Did you just bite me?” All he gets is a growl. “Used up your word quota for the rest of forever with that rant earlier, I guess… OOFF.” Derek unceremoniously drops him onto his bed, causing him to bounce slightly.

                “Please shut up, Stiles.”

                “It speaks!” Stiles shouts before he is completely covered with Derek’s deceptively heavy body.

                “Stiles?”

                “Yeah, big guy?”

                “I really want to mark you, but I need to make sure that you are okay with it before I do. Especially with what happe…” Stiles groans and shoves Derek’s face toward his own neck. The wolf rumbles happily and noses along the tendons before licking and nipping at the skin below Stiles’ right ear. He settles on the junction between Stiles’ shoulder and neck, sucking until there is definitely a hicky. That should bother Stiles. He’s always found hickeys to be so tacky, but the fact that Derek’s lips put it on his skin makes something fuzzy curl up in his stomach. Derek’s tongue laves over the mark and Stiles all but keens at the sensation.

                “Let’s get this show on the road…” Derek’s teeth close over the mark sharply, reprimanding Stiles for rushing him. “Sorry, dude.” Derek pulls back and glares at him, but for once, there isn’t any heat behind it. Well, the angry kind of heat… There’s plenty of the other kind… The look makes Stiles squirm and buck his hips up, trying to find friction against Derek. “I am starting to think you are trying to kill me by deprivation…” he whines, tugging at Derek’s shoulders.

                A heavy hand closes over Stiles’ hip and he is thrown back into the dark alley from the previous night.  All he can see is the large man shoved against him. The dark brown eyes looking at him like he’s something to eat. All he can feel is the hot breath at his ear. Teeth tugging at the skin of his neck, of his chest.

                The weight against his front is gone and he is able to scramble away. Blinking a few times, Stiles recognizes his room and the clutter strewn about. He also recognizes the horrified-looking werewolf on his bed. He is sitting against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest. How fast his heart is beating almost hurts. _You’re the reason Derek has that look on his face. It’s your fault._ Derek remains frozen as Stiles stands and tugs a sweatshirt on, fleeing to the bathroom in the hall.

                After slamming the door shut and locking it, Stiles sinks to the floor and feels the now familiar scratch of tears threatening to fall. Why is this happening to him? He finally finds out that the gorgeous, grumpy, broody werewolf he’s been in love with for three years actually loves him too and he can’t even go through with sleeping with him. Just his goddamn luck. Fuck you, universe and your plan to ruin Stiles’ life. He scrubs his hands over his face in an effort to fight off the tears, but it doesn’t work and he is soon a sobbing pile on the floor.

                A small knock on the door, brings Stiles out of his vicious cycle of trying to stop crying, only to cry harder.

                “Please let me in… I’m so sorry, Stiles. I didn’t think about it… I shouldn’t have…” Derek lets out an exasperated sigh as he slumps against the other side of the door. “Babe, please come out… Talk to me…” Babe? Really?”

                “Did Derek Hale just use the word babe? I’m starting to think I’m going crazy…” Stiles almost laughs at his own joke, but shuffles out of the way so Derek can open the door. “I’m sorry…”

                “Don’t you dare start apologizing. This was my fault. I should have thought about it and known that you weren’t okay to be doing that yet. I let my wolf take control and that was my mistake. This is on me. There is nothing wrong with you just reacting to what happened to you. I’m sorry I scared you… I should have been more careful.” Derek pulls Stiles onto his lap and Stiles lets himself fall into his chest. “Come on.” He tugs Stiles off the floor and brings him back to his bed. “I’m going to grab your blanket from downstairs. I’ll be right back, okay?” Stiles just nods and curls up in the middle of his mattress, still riding out the residual waves of fear.

                Derek is back in what feels like ten seconds. He drapes the comforter over Stiles and moves to curl against Stiles back. Who knew Derek was the cuddly type? Stiles is learning all sorts of things about Derek today.

                “Just so you know, that will be continued in the near future. Now that I know you’ve wanted me for three years, we have some serious catching up to do in the sex department.” Stiles swears he feels Derek roll his eyes. He shifts and rolls over so he can push his face into Derek’s chest. Something about having Derek blocking his view of the rest of the world makes Stiles feel infinitely safer. “Now we can embarrass Isaac and Cora by having sex on all of the surfaces in your loft.” Stiles huffs a laugh as Derek just wraps his arms tighter around him. “Payback’s a bitch…” He can’t help the shudder that rolls through him as he remembers the stories Derek has told him about catching the two betas going at it.

                “Hmmm. I like the sound of that.” Derek’s grin is evident against the top of Stiles’ head.

               

Stiles likes the sound of it, too.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been four months since Derek and Stiles started dating and it is about time they get payback for all the times Derek has caught them doing the nasty in his loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few requests for a smutty epilogue. So.... Here you lovelies are. Your wish is my command.

                It’s been almost four months since Derek saved Stiles from the drunk guy at Jungle. It took Stiles nearly a month to feel safe enough to go through with losing his virginity to Derek.

                Against every expectation Stiles had, Derek had been extremely gentle and checked with Stiles before he took anything any farther. Based on the frequent make-out sessions they shared for that month, Stiles thought it would be fast and harsh and probably a little, if not a lot, uncomfortable. But Derek had been incredibly patient and let Stiles take control of the pace. They had taken almost an hour to exchange languid and soft kisses on the couch before Stiles stood up and tugged on Derek’s hand until he got up and followed him to the bed in the corner of Derek’s loft.

                Stiles knew that Derek could smell how nervous he felt, but he constantly reminded Derek that he trusted him and was 100% sure that he wanted to. Once Derek had determined that Stiles wasn’t lying because he though Derek wanted to, he let Stiles pull his clothes off and explore every inch of skin for as long as he wanted.

                Stiles had seen Derek shirtless before, but was never allowed to touch like he was in that moment. And he took advantage of every second. Took his time running his fingers over the hard planes of Derek’s chest and abs. Took his time kissing over Derek’s soft, tan skin. Took his time when he stopped at a pink nipple, laving his tongue over it until the nub hardened under his touch. Took his time dragging his teeth over sharp hip bones, nipping and biting marks that wouldn’t stay. Took his time pulling down the black boxer-briefs and taking in every inch of Derek’s hard cock. As soon as it was revealed, Stiles knew he wanted Derek’s dick in his mouth. Like yesterday.

                As the first lick, Stiles had Derek arching into his touch, a stream of incoherent curses falling from his lips. Stiles wanted to make it as good for Derek as he possibly could and from all the porn he has watched (he was a teenage boy with absolutely no romantic prospects. What did you expect him to do?) that deep-throating felt the best. Stiles did his best to cover every inch of Derek with the wet heat of his mouth, but his gag reflex is a lot more sensitive than he thought it was. He slipped a little too far down when Derek involuntarily bucked his hips and had to pull away, coughing and trying not to throw up.

                At that, Derek had pulled him up and kissed him deeply, tongue exploring his mouth. His hands smoothed over Stiles’ back and cupped his ass. He pulled back and gave a questioning look. Stiles nodded frantically, his hard-on starting to edge toward painful. Derek tugged his boxers down and the first slick slide of skin against skin had Stiles panting and writhing with need.

                “Okay, yeah, we need to get this show on the road. Before I explode. Because that is a thing that could probably happen. I wouldn’t know, but I am pretty sure that could happen…”

                “I should have known that even during sex you don’t shut up.” Stiles shoved at Derek’s shoulder and made a small attempt to move away. “I can give you a reason to be quiet though…” Derek’s smile was absolutely predatory and it only made Stiles harder, which, at this point, he wasn’t sure was possible. “Before we start, I need you to understand that parts of this are going to be uncomfortable, but I promise that I will do everything I can to make it as good for you as I can, but it’s kind of inevitable that it’s going to hurt.” Stiles knew that should have damped the mood and his desire even just a little, but the fact that Derek was being so incredibly gentle with him only made him want Derek’s dick in him that much more.

                Derek was true to his word as he worked Stiles open. By the time Derek thought Stiles was prepped enough, he was a useless pile of panting limbs on the bed. Stiles heard the foil of a condom being opened and the lid of the lube being popped again. At the realization that his virginity was about to be lost, a wave of panic washed over Stiles.

                “Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay… If you want to stop, we can. It’s okay…” Derek’s voice was soft, pressed against the nape of his neck.

                “No, I want to do this, but can I… um… Can I turn over? Maybe if I can see you, it’ll be better?” Derek just smiled and eased back; giving Stiles the room he needed to flip over. “Yeah, this is better.”

                “You good?” Stiles nodded and tried to breathe evenly as he felt the tip of Derek’s cock pressing at his entrance. “This is going to be uncomfortable for a bit, but I won’t move until you give me the okay.” Derek pushed in slowly, capturing Stiles’ lips in a biting kiss in an attempt to distract him from the initial sting.

                If Stiles is honest, he will say that losing his virginity wasn’t as big of a deal as he thought it would be. He has never regretted the decision to be with Derek and to let him be the one to deflower the last virgin in their pack.

 

 

 

                “What the hell are you thinking about?” Derek pokes him from where his head is resting on Stiles’ thigh. They are sprawled out on the floor of Derek’s small kitchen that Stiles didn’t even know he had until about five months ago. There are cupcakes sitting on a cooling rack near the oven, waiting to be frosted. Derek had tried to eat one, but Stiles had smacked his hand away and said they were for Lydia’s birthday.

                “I was just thinking about the first time we slept together. And how I realized just how much you care about me that night.” The tips of Derek’s ears turn red and it’s all Stiles can do to lean over and kiss him. “And it may not have been the best sex in the world, but I have to say, we have definitely gotten better.” Stiles grins to himself when Derek’s face goes red to match his ears. “Isaac and Cora aren’t supposed to be back for an hour. Feel like getting some practice in?”

                “I don’t know why I love you…” Derek rolls his eyes, but let’s Stiles push him into a sitting position and climb on his lap. Stiles simply snickers and licks a wet stripe up Derek’s neck, making the wolf growl low in his throat. Stiles always gets a thrill from knowing he is the only one Derek will submit to. He is the only one Derek will let near his neck. The only one that can bring those deep growls from his throat simply by biting at the soft skin under his ears. Derek revealing his neck to Stiles never fails to send shivers down his spine that resonate through his dick. Stiles grinds down onto Derek’s lap, no longer able to control the lust flowing thickly through his veins. The whimper that escapes him is totally manly, if anyone asks. His jeans are on the verge of being painful, so he pulls back from Derek’s neck to wrestle with his belt and zipper. Derek chuckles and assists in getting both of their jeans off before pulling Stiles back down against him.

                “We’ve never done it in the kitchen before. It’s kinda hot,” Stiles rambles on, wondering when Derek is going to take control and shut him up.

                “Well, we are sitting up against the oven that was heated to 350 degrees a little bit ago.” This is something Stiles is still getting used to. Derek using his words. Derek teasing. Don’t get him wrong, he loves it, but every time something like this comes out of Derek’s mouth, it throws Stiles off a little. For three years, the Derek Stiles knew preferred to growl and shove people against things to get his point across. Since they began dating, Derek started talking to Stiles. Telling him things that Stiles never thought he would know. Derek still shares random memories of when his family was still alive, of when he and Laura lived in New York. There are times when Derek still has trouble with his words, but for once, Stiles is patient with him and waits for the sentences to make sense in his head. “Hey, are you still with me? Where do you keep floating off to?” Stiles is snapped back to the kitchen as a glob of frosting is swiped across his cheek only to be licked off by Derek.

                “Excuse you! That is for the cupcakes! Not for turning me into your personal dessert!” Stiles tries to snatch the bowl out of Derek’s hands, but can’t compete with the werewolf’s speed and only gets another swipe of butter-cream across his collarbone. “Derek, stop it. I don’t want to make another batch. I’ll have to go to the store and get more ingredients and… mmmm.” He lets out a weak moan as Derek licks the frosting off of his collarbone and follows up with a sharp nip that is sure to leave a mark. “Derek Hale, you do not get to use my biting kink against me.” Stiles involuntarily arches into Derek’s mouth as it closes over Stiles’ left pec.

                “You sure about that? Because I think it is totally working.” Stiles mumbles something about wolfsbane and lacing coffee, but allows Derek to continue on his mission to cover Stiles in the sticky-sweet paste.

 

                Fifteen minutes later, Derek has handed over the frosting and it’s Stiles turn to torture him with his tongue. Stiles loves when Derek gives him control and lets him set the pace. Actually, he loves anything that has to do with Derek and no clothes. It doesn’t matter if he is the one that gets to decide what they do or if Derek just pushes him into bed and takes what he wants. Sex with Derek has only gotten better. They have learned how each other’s bodies work and the best ways to make each other beg for what they want. Yup, Stiles begs. He doesn’t care if it’s embarrassing. He knows Derek loves it and he will do anything to please his wolf.

                “Mmmm, why haven’t we done this before?” Stiles licks his lips after cleaning frosting off Derek’s right hip. “Because this” he gestures to Derek spread out beneath him on the tile, “is freaking awesome.” Derek’s ears perk up and his head turns slightly to the door of the loft. “What is it?” Derek gets a cheeky grin on his face and Stiles thinks he knows what is going on.

                “Isaac and Cora just pulled into the parking lot.” Stiles smiles so wide, he thinks his face will split in half. “Payback?” Derek asks, quirking an eyebrow.

                “Payback,” Stiles states with a shit-eating grin, sliding off of Derek’s lap. He rolls over so he is on all fours, shaking his ass at Derek, who growls. “How far are we going to take this?” For some reason, the idea that they are about to be caught sends adrenaline shooting through his veins. He’ll have to look into that more later.

                “Hmmmm. Well, you are still pretty open from an hour ago. We could just go for it, but it might kinda hurt.” Derek smoothes a hand over Stiles’ ass, asking for permission.

                “Derek, I hate a biting kink. I think you should know that I like my pleasure mixed with pain. Now hurry up, before we lose our chance.” Derek huffs and helps Stiles strip out of his remaining clothing and ditching his own. Derek drapes himself over Stiles’ back, lining up and pushing in a little faster than Stiles is used to. He lets out a whimper, but Derek kisses the back of his neck and he relaxes on instinct.

                “They almost here?” Derek nods against Stiles’ neck and Stiles just smiles. This is going to be awesome. Derek whispers that they are out of the elevator and Stiles starts making the most obscene noises he can, pushing himself back onto Derek’s dick. He is aware that he sounds like a really bad porno, but doesn’t care as it will make an even better show to scare Isaac and Cora off. He hears the door slide open and lets another ridiculous moan fall from his lips.

                “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, DEREK. WHAT THE FUCK?! THE KITCHEN?! SERIOUSLY?!” Stiles glances over at the doorway to the rest of the loft and sees Cora trying to scrub her eyes out of her head with the heels of her hands. Isaac has his back turned, but Stiles can see the blush running up the back of his neck to his ears.

                “Want a cupcake?” Derek snickers at Stiles’ remark and nips at his neck in approval.

                “I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!”Cora screeches as she runs out of the kitchen, Isaac in tow. The door of the loft slams shut and Stiles can feel Derek shaking with silent laughter against his back.

                “Payback is a bitch,” Stiles manages to force out before he is laughing so hard that he can’t breathe and tears are rolling down his cheeks.

 

                They end up giving mutual blowjobs in the shower when they go to wash the remnants of the frosting escapade away. Both fall into bed, all loose limbs and goofy smiles. As he always does, Stiles moves to curl into Derek’s chest where he feels safest. Derek’s arm wraps tightly around him while his other hand card through Stiles’ still damp hair.

                “I can’t believe we did that…” Stiles shoves his face into Derek’s neck as a blush works its way across his face. “We have never told the pack anything about our sex life. Now Cora and Isaac are going to tell all of them what happened…”

                “Well, it’s not like they can’t smell it whenever they come over here. So, I don’t think it will phase them all that much.” Derek pulls Stiles closer and buries his nose in his chestnut hair. “Now go to sleep. You have to make more frosting before Lydia’s party at 11 tomorrow.”

                “And whose fault is that?” Stiles pokes Derek in the ribs, making the wolf snap his jaws dangerously close to Stiles nose.

                “You know you loved it.”

                “I love _you_. And anything that goes along with you.” Derek huffs into Stiles’ hair and Stiles feels that familiar warm fuzzy feeling curl in his stomach whenever he and Derek get time to just cuddle and be close to one another. He still has a hard time believing that he actually gets to have this with Derek. He gets to curl into this beautiful werewolf’s arms and not worry about the new supernatural creature of the week trying to gut them.

                “I love you, too.” Derek kisses the top of his head and settles into the nest of pillows and blankets around them.

                Stiles is 900% sure that he will never get tired of this. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I apologize again for the gross fluff. But i just had a lot of feels about Sterek from tumblr and needed some serious fluff between those two goobers. 
> 
> Come see me on tumblr! At offmyrocker95
> 
> *smooches for all* Love you guys. Comments and kudos are appreciated as always!  
> *Added portion* Okay, due to how many people have read this and seemed to like it, I am thinking about writing a smutty epilogue. Let me know if that is something you adorable people want and I will get right on it!!!! Love you all.


End file.
